For You
by DragonsandInk
Summary: How could she do such a thing?  She had just ruined Macao's life and her own.  Could she do anything to reverse it?  Was it reversable or would she have to live knowing that she had lost the only person she loved for the rest of her life? MaCana


Alsarnia: Hello hello everyone!  
>Cana: Yo<br>Macao: What's up?  
>Alsarnia: So I'm sure you guys were all <em>so<em> sad not to see my AN's in the last one shot for the litashe competition –sarcasm-  
>Cana: -grumbles- so why're you doing it now?<br>Alsarnia: Because I feel like it. Okay, I haven't posted this yet because I was working on cutting down the word count because for some reason I thought that the word limit was 3,100 and mine's around 5,000 in the end, but it's really much higher  
>Macao: -laughs at Alsarnia-<br>Alsarnia: Yeah…There's another reason that I feel stupid right now…so the round posting for the quote says this: "Quotes: None, my lovelies. (There isn't a quote)" (litashe Rounds). And for some unknown reason I missed the parentheses and thought the actual quote was "None, my lovelies"…yup, bask in my idiocy, go on BASK  
>Cana: I'd rather not, it might rub off.<br>Alsarnia: So I had this done a while ago, I just didn't put it up for those reasons…But I'm not late for this round so that's good! So now we'll get on to explaining the competition.  
>Macao: The pairing is…MaCana…wait…does that stand for MacaoxCana?<br>Alsarnia: -evil grin- maaaaaayyybe  
>Cana: -doesn't comment- The rating is anything that doesn't burn litashe's virgin eyes<br>Alsarnia: you went very literal there, didn't you?  
>Macao: The Genre is romance+anything…WAIT<br>Alsarnia: Moving on…  
>Cana: Details are NA  
>Alsarnia: As I said before there are no quotes but for some reason I thought it was 'none, my lovelies'<br>Macao: -grumbles- And the deadline is in 9 days.  
>Alsarnia: OKAY! Now that we have all that cleared, this is another fluffy fic, since I've never written any of that serious romance before unless it's at a climax of a full length story, so you can probably not expect me to do that sort of thing, though I may try it out if I find a good point to do it in the competition.<br>Cana: ONTO THE STORY!  
>Alsarnia: …Have you been drinking?<br>Cana: Have you been eating?  
>Alsarnia: -is about to say something but stops and shakes her head- never mind…<p>

* * *

><p><span>For you<span>

* * *

><p>"Hey Cana…"<p>

The alcoholic looked down at the stool next to her to see Romeo, swirling a glass of milk around in his hands and looking sullenly at his feet as they were dangling off the bar stool. Cana gave him a wide grin and ruffled his hair, but failed to get a smile or giggle out of him.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up? Daddy on a mission again?"

Romeo grimaced. "Yeah, Dad's away for a couple days…"

"Where are you staying?"

"Here at the guild," he answered, still sullen.

Cana scowled and took a swig of her ale. "I told Macao that you can stay with me in Fairy Hills whenever he's on a mission."

"Dad says that he's afraid if I stay with you overnight then I won't be an 'innocent young boy' anymore."

Cana scowled harder. That Macao...she then blushed slightly, thinking about him, and took another swig of the beer. When she set it down the blush was brighter and she cursed silently at herself. Romeo took that moment to look up at her and saw the pink on her cheeks.

He frowned. "Cana, are you blushing?"

She grunted. "I'm a bit drunk."

That got a small smile out of him and he giggled. "You're always drunk."

Cana smiled at him, the blush going away for a minute. "Yeah, you have a problem with that, squirt?"

Romeo shook his head. "No, it's cool to see you drink like all the rest of the guys; but Dad says it's not healthy."

Cana scoffed and took a very long drink. "Who cares if it's unhealthy? I'll drink as much as I like, thank you very much."

Romeo smiled again, but quickly frowned back at his milk. Cana noticed the change in his attitude.

"That's not what you want to talk about, is it?"

Romeo looked hesitant for a moment before biting his lip and then looking pleadingly at her. "I…need help…"

Cana raised an eyebrow at the little boy. "Help? From me?"

Romeo nodded vigorously, then blushed. "It's…about a girl…"

Cana blanched. "A…girl, eh? Shouldn't you talk to Mira about that sort of thing? She's the matchmaker I'm just the alcoholic."

But the little boy shook his head. "No, I need to talk to you because I kinda see you like…" He frowned. Cana took this as a bad sign.

"How do you see me, Romeo?"

The little boy blushed again, this time in embarrassment. "Like…a mom…"

It took a moment to settle in, but when it did the older girl laughed loudly, calling to attention of several guild-mates nearby.

Romeo quickly tried to hush her, but apparently the alcohol really was getting to her and making her more giddy and light headed. "Stop it!"

She let out another bark of laughter. "How exactly am _I_ like a mother?"

"Well, you're always giving me good advice about life, and you always hang out with me and play with me, and you took me shopping for Father's Day this year, and you help me with homework sometimes, and you invite me to stay at your house when Dad's away—" He was cut off when Cana placed a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, okay, I get it, I'm nice and all, but wouldn't that make me like a sister?"

Romeo quickly shook his head. "No, because you like my Dad too!"

Cana froze for a millisecond, but quickly growled lowly at the boy. "What are you talking about?"

Romeo grinned slyly. "You _lllllllike_ my Dad."

Cana's jaw fell. "You've been talking with Happy and Mirajane again, haven't you!"

Romeo shrugged with the smile still fixed on his face. "I get bored when Dad's on missions and you have a hangover."

She glared at him. "The girl trouble you were talking about?"

"I meant about you and Dad."

She glanced at the milk. "The attitude?"

He brought the glass to his lips and started to down the white liquid. Halfway through he choked on it and started coughing, but then continued and finished the whole glass. "An act."

She growled. "Kids these days…Stop talking with Mira and Happy when I'm gone. Go talk to Elfman or any other guy in the bar, but don't talk to Wakaba too much. Don't want you getting second hand smoke."

Romeo smiled again. "See? You act like a mom would."

Cana shot a quick glare at him. "What's your point?"

Romeo frowned in thought. "I…don't like Dad's girlfriend all that much."

Cana grimaced at the subject. Right. Macao had been dating a girl for a couple months now. It was said that she was an incredibly plain girl despite all the irregular amounts of women who were lined up for the flame mage to choose from.

"Why? She too normal?"

To her surprise, Romeo nodded.

"She's really normal. She's a cashier at a store near the guild, she gets a normal income, she has normal friends, she has no magic, she's not interested in politics, she graduated with normal grades, she plays with me sometimes, but it's never as much fun as when you play with me, and I don't think Dad really loves her." He frowned and looked up at her desperately. "I don't like Dad going out with her."

Cana frowned. _Neither do I, kid_. "Well, what am I supposed to do about that? It's your dad's decision of who to go out with." She took a swig.

"I want you to ask Dad if he'll go out with you!"

She choked on her beer.

Cana looked at the boy as she wiped away the beer from her chin. "Are you serious, kid?"

Romeo nodded energetically. "I don't like the idea of her being with my Dad or becoming my mom." He grimaced. "I like you much better, and Mira says that you like my Dad too, so it works perfectly!"

Cana shook her head. "No, it doesn't, sorry to say."

Romeo frowned. "Why?"

Cana scowled at him. "Because, your father is much older than I am! He's literally twice my age!" Despite her words, she blushed, thinking about what it would be like if she and Macao were to start dating.

But Romeo was adamant and kept shaking his head. "That doesn't matter! What matters is true love! It transcends all!"

Cana growled again. "And you've been talking to Lucy about her romance novels too, haven't you?"

"That's not the point!" _Meaning "yes"_. "What _does_ matter is that you and Dad are not together when you should be!"

Cana scowled back at him. "It does matter. You shouldn't be hanging out with people who give you bad ideas like this and fill your head with thoughts like that."

"But Lucy says—"  
>"Tell Lucy that she can tell me to get together with Macao after<em> she<em> gets together with Natsu."

Romeo frowned. "I thought they already were dating…"

Cana scoffed. "Why would you think that?"

The little boy smirked. "Because they act a lot like how you and Dad act when together—" he took on a girlie tone "—Oh Macao, your fire magic is so…_hot_!"

Cana turned to him, angry and annoyed now. That was the last straw.

"You little brat!"

Seeing the danger Romeo stuck his tongue out and started to run away as Cana stormed after him with a heavy blush on her cheeks. Romeo dashed through the doors and, in her pursuit, Cana crashed into someone entering the guild. She paused before looking up, absolutely knowing that it was going to be one of those clichéd moments where she'd look up into Macao's handsome eyes and he'd ask if she was okay and-

"Chasing little boys isn't very manly Cana," Elfman said as he helped her stand upright before going into the guild to sit with his sister.

Cana glared back at him, annoyed that he had ruined her romantic scene.

"Are you alright?"

She froze and turned back to the guild doors to see Macao smirking at her.

"M-Macao! Did you just get back?"

His smirk grew. "You wouldn't happen to be drunk, would you?" He knew perfectly well that she was blushing because of him. Macao wasn't stupid, he had many girls that tried to flirt with him outside the guild and he knew when they were blushing, but he tried to give Cana some dignity.

But her face just turned redder, which he tried very hard to ignore for her. "I was just chasing after Romeo; he's a fast little bugger."

He laughed. "Running from the ladies already, is he? He sure takes after his father."

_He sure does_, she thought with a sweat-drop. She paused, taking in his worn out appearance. "Don't you want to go home and get some rest?"

He merely waved his hand in dismissal. "Nah, I sent Romeo home when I passed by him. He'll probably be jumping off the walls. I was actually thinking that I could have a drink before I went home." His shaggy short beard had grown out while he was gone and now easily covered the light pink that would have hardly been visible anyways on his tanned skin. "Would you like to join me?"

Cana's eyes widened and she grinned broadly, making her think she probably looked stupid. Macao, on the other hand, liked the look of that smile on her and beamed back at her as they made their way to the bar.

Mirajane appeared suddenly.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" she asked politely, though the two could easily see the flames of glee burning in her eyes.

The couple sweat-dropped at their normally innocent barmaid.

"Could you get us some strong alcohol, Mira?" Macao asked.

Cana scoffed.

He looked at her, puzzled. "What?"

"Earlier, Romeo told me that you said drinking is unhealthy, and now you're the one ordering the strong stuff?"

"Well…it _is_ unhealthy. You could end up getting sick from drinking too much. And you drink the most out of the whole guild, so I worry about you." After a moment Macao noticed that her cheeks were red again and he turned away. _Did I really just say that?_

Mira placed two mugs in front of them and said, "Here you go! Hope you enjoy!"

After a minute passed with some slow sips of their whiskey, they noticed that Mira was still standing there. Cana was feeling embarrassed by the other girl's presence and Macao felt the atmosphere became awkward.

After another minute, she was still there.

Someone called out to Mira, and she said she'd be there in a moment.

Still there after a minute.

"Ah…Mira?"

"Hmm?"  
>"Shouldn't you go get Gajeel his beer before he gets angry?"<p>

She seemed genuinely surprised by this. "Oh! You're right, wouldn't want to make him angry now, would we?" Before leaving she gave the two one last long look and then skipped off to the storage room.

The two paused a moment, looked at each other, and laughed.

"What's with Mira today?"

"Who knows!"

They kept laughing until Cana was clutching her stomach and Macao couldn't help but think how cute and happy she looked when she was laughing. When they were satisfied they both took long slurps of their drinks.

"So, you were talking to Romeo earlier?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah, he seemed lonely at the bar so we talked for a little while before he…ran into you and now is gone," Cana laughed nervously, searching desperately for a different topic, "So, how's Wakaba?"

"I wouldn't know. I've been gone for a few days," Macao said, amused. "So what did you and Romeo talk about?"

Cana's hair fell over her red cheeks as she looked down at her mug and inviting liquid that got rid of her worries. But not this time. "Well…Romeo wanted to talk about…girl troubles." She blushed even harder.

"What? Romeo got a girlfriend when I was away!" Macao was distraught by this. "I-I've missed out on a big piece of his life! Maybe I should stop taking so many jobs…"

"No, no, no, it wasn't about him having girl troubles. Don't worry; I'd be worried if he had a girlfriend at this age!" _But not surprised if he takes after his dad_.

Macao let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, well then, whose girl troubles was he talking about?"

"Well…he was talking about girlfriends…"  
>"Uh-huh, whose girlfriend?"<p>

"Well…that would be…"

Mira suddenly popped up from behind the bar, where she had been apparently spying on the two. "_Your_ girlfriend, Macao!"

Without hesitation Cana chucked her still half-full beer mug at Mira who took it head on and fell back behind the counter with her head bleeding. Macao blinked at this action, finding it very suspicious and more than a little worried for Mira's health.

Macao was surprised and worried about this, but also curious as to what Cana and his son had discussed. "You and Romeo were talking about Suzie?" He thought about it for a moment then smiled at her a bit softer than before. "What do you think of her?"

Cana had seen Suzie with Macao before, seen Suzie kiss him goodbye in the morning as he entered the guild (wishing it was her kissing him), seen them on dates before (spying), and even just met her on the streets of Magnolia (actually coincidences). And Cana had to say: Suzie was practically perfect.

She was nice, she had a cute laugh and a pretty sparkle to her eyes-she was normal but had a special glow about her. She was, in Romeo's words, nice. And Cana loathed her for the sole reason of her being in the position in Macao's life where she wanted to be. She was jealous. And she hated that too

Why couldn't she be there? Age difference? No, Suzie was only 21, 3 years older than Cana, so that was out. Because she drank? No, he's the one who ordered a beer for her. So, the only reason why Macao would prefer Suzie over her would be…Suzie was perfect. Cana was a glass ale mug who couldn't win against a perfectly faceted diamond.

"Well, I've spoken to her…"

_Crack._

"Yeah, we talked a bit, and…"

_Crackle._

"And?"

_Snap._

"I…"

_Crrrr-_

"I think she's cheating on you."

_Shatter._

Cana splayed herself over the Fairy Tail bar, trying desperately to pick up the broken pieces of glass that used to be her soul. She had let out her jealousy. It had broken out of her mug and spilled everywhere, all over Suzie's once beautiful surface and dousing Macao's purple flames.

Macao had turned very serious as soon as she said it and immediately left the guild, leaving her guilty and unknowing of what would happen next. She was frightened of what would happen. What he would do.

When she first came to Fairy Tail, searching for her father, she couldn't make friends with the other kids much. Of course they were friends, being in Fairy Tail and all, but she didn't have a _friend_ friend.

She turned to alcohol two years before the legal age, drowning herself in beer to numb the pain of her life. That was when she found that she was an extreme heavyweight with beer, the Fairy Tail drunkards automatically accepted her into their ranks.

Cana had quickly built up an even stronger tolerance to alcohol and most of the Fairy Tail boys couldn't keep up with her. Only a few could match her in drinking at that age.

Macao, mostly.

Macao had become her drinking partner and closest friend. And, as she grew older, she began to feel closer to him, look up to him then look him evenly in the eye and realize she _always_ wanted to be standing next to him.

Their drinking had brought them together and had kept them together, every night at the bar of Fairy Tail they would drink and talk and she'd feel _comfortable_, if only while they were together. That was enough for her for a while, but now she wanted to be with him _all the time_. But now that she had lied to him, probably broken his heart she was sure she would never be able to have that sort of relationship with him again.

She stared into the wood work, not caring to look up at who sat next to her. It could've been Laxus for all she cared.

A careful hand brushed her shoulder. "Cana?" Lucy's voice asked. "Are you alright?"

Cana looked up at the blonde with a glare. The mage shivered.

"You."

"Ah…hi…Cana?"

"_You're_ the one who started telling Romeo about romance novels, aren't you?"

"Ah…he-he asked me what I was reading…"

"And you started telling him about _love_?"

Lucy pointed at the empty counter. "That was _Mira_."

The barmaid obediently popped up at the end of Lucy's finger. "I did, but it was _Lucy_ who told him about your crush!"

"But it was _Mira _who told him that he should get you two together!"

"Lucy!"

The celestial mage gave an apologetic look. "Sorry, Mira. Cana's scary when she's mad."

But Cana only rubbed her temples. "Enough. That's not why I'm upset."

Mira and Lucy looked at each other then at Cana in worry.

"Cana, we didn't mean to hurt you by making Romeo talk to you. We're sorry," Lucy said, giving her a quick half hug from their awkward position on the stools.

Cana quickly shrugged her off. "That's fine. It's not what I'm sulking about, it's something different. I'm not mad about that anymore."

As Lucy blinked in wonder at her drunken friend Mira leaned over to the alcoholic with a fire in her eyes. "Is it about Macao?"

Cana glared at Mira. "I'm still mad at _you_ for bringing up the topic of his girlfriend."

Mira didn't flinch. "It was about his girlfriend, wasn't it?

A tic appeared on Cana's forehead. She took a swig from her mug and downed the cup before answering. "Yes, Mira, it was about his girlfriend."

Her eyes sparkled. "Did he say he doesn't love her? That they're going to break up? Tell me what happened!"

Cana grimaced into her empty cup. "…No, he didn't say anything about her. He asked me what I thought about her."

The girls thought. "Well…Suzie certainly seems…nice."

Cana grimaced. "She's perfect. Nice, kind, thoughtful, and even though she looks plain she's happy a lot. She's perfect."

Mira puffed up her cheeks. "So? What about it? I bet Macao doesn't like girls that are so _nice_."

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Why do you say nice like it's bad?"

Mira ignored her and noted Cana's still-deep sulk. "That's not all, is it?"

Lucy slapped the air. "Don't just ignore me!"

But, being a regular occurrence, Lucy's protests went unheard. "Yeah…" said Cana. "Girls I…I did something really bad."

They were confused. "So? You like pulling pranks and stuff."

"That's different. When he asked me what I thought about his girlfriend I…I told him that she's cheating on him."

The girls' eyes bulged as Cana looked dejectedly at the floor.

"Suzie's cheating on Macao!" Mira exclaimed a little too loudly.

Cana's head snapped up. "No! She's not, that's why it makes me so bad! I told him that she is cheating on him when she's really not, all because I was jealous and now I'm pissed at myself!"

Lucy looked at Cana seriously. "Telling a lie like that isn't like you, Cana. You have to tell him the truth."

Cana hung her head in her hands. "_I can't_. I can't face him now that I've lied just to separate them. I can't face him."

"Cana," Mira said seriously, "you have to tell him the truth. If you don't, he could break up with her and would be heartbroken and you'd have it on your consciousness for the rest of your life. You don't want that, do you?"

Cana's head slipped from her hands to the counter with a loud _THWAK_, making a couple of people jump or wince, Lucy and Mira in particular. Mira was the first to recover and gently poked Cana's exposed arm.

"_What_?"

The barmaid leaned down and whispered. "Are you having your monthly?" Cana glared a thousand daggers into her.

"I'm going through an emotional moment right now, is all."

Mira frowned, not believing her. Lucy, finally recovered, put a hand on Cana's shoulder. "You have to tell him. If you can tell him before he breaks up with her, then I'm sure he'll forgive you."

Cana sat up, suddenly brightened. Sure she had done a bad thing, but if she could have forgiveness before any harm was done, then it would be alright, right?

She turned to Mira, who shrugged. "I'm sure if he really loves you then he'll easily forgive you."

Spirits up again, Cana leapt from the bar, placing some Jewels on the countertop. "Here's for the apple juice, Mira."

Mira blinked. "Apple juice?"

"Yeah, Sonata served me while you were talking to Gray.

"The two stared at her in horror, realizing she hadn't been drunk that entire time. That she wasn't drunk in general.

"Cana," Lucy said slowly and worried of the answer. "How many glasses of beer have you had today?" She quietly hoped she would say 20 but…

"None, my lovelies. Now, if you'll excuse me" she started skipping out of the guild—"I have to go find Macao before he dumps his girlfriend."

Cana ran through town. To where? She had no idea. She just let her quickly beating heart lead her around, searching for Macao's excited eyes and cocky smirk that he was never without.

Which was why she almost missed him. She was searching for his bright aura, but it wasn't there today. She did a double take to see him looking back at her wondering why she was sprinting through town for apparently no reason. His eyes were dull and clouded with thought as a small frown shadowed his face.

Cana's heart sunk. His dim eyes and sad face said everything. She felt woozy and dizzy as her heart and feelings plummeted.

Macao caught this quickly and rushed to her. "Cana, are you alright?"

Her knees felt wobbly. Shouldn't she be the one asking that? "M-Macao, please don't tell me you…"

He looked at her worriedly, holding on to her shoulders to keep her steady. "I what? What's wrong?"

"Did you break up with your girlfriend yet?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Yeah, of course."

Cana felt her heart stop. She was dead. She had to be. There was no way she could still be alive after breaking a diamond. She slumped forward and Macao caught her in alarm, all thought was replaced by concern.

"Cana? Cana! Cana, are you okay? What's wrong?" He was surprised to see that she was shaking and crying. "Cana," he said softly, concern lacing his voice. "What's wrong?"

She clutched his jacket, letting herself sob. Why was _she_ the one crying? Why?

Because after this she knew Macao would never return her feelings.

She liked that setting. How she and he worked so well together in that homey environment, raising a baby before settling down at night with a keg of ale. She liked it and didn't want it to stop.

Macao, on the other hand, was afraid. As Cana grew and became more womanly, he found himself attracted to her and was horrified by that thought. He was attracted to a young teenage girl when he was an old, divorced father. An old, divorced father shouldn't be attracted to a girl as young, beautiful, and innocent as Cana. Okay, maybe not innocent, but still.

Thinking about this he had scowled at her drinking and said she shouldn't drink as much as she did. She cut her intake by nearly half after he said that.

She carried on as always around him, but _he_ felt different around her. He felt warmer; even after he was divorced, he liked being around her and spending time with her.

Was he falling for her?

Afraid that he was, he sought out a girlfriend that was suitable for him and found Suzie. She was a wonderful woman and made him happy; he might have actually loved her if his heart wasn't already taken.

But after he had Suzie, it seemed that Cana became more and _more_ attractive, if that was possible.

What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be loving girls as young as her, even if other girls her age fawned over him at times. It wasn't right; it would be like he was a pedophile. He shouldn't feel that way. He shouldn't. But he did. And there was no denying it.

So as Cana cried into his chest, he tried to come to terms with himself, saying how he shouldn't tell her what happened, how he shouldn't encourage her. But there was no denying it.

He sighed. "Cana—"

"Wait." She stopped him suddenly. He frowned as she looked up at him again, tears streaming down her face. She sniffled. "Macao, I-I lied to you."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I told you that your girlfriend cheated on you, but I lied. She didn't cheat on you, so you should go back to her and tell her it was a stupid mistake made by a guild-mate because you two are perfect for each other, and I should have never gotten in your way. She's a perfect diamond, she's beautiful and kind. I'm sorry, Macao. I don't expect forgiveness anymore. I just don't want to see you sad. Please, go back to her. Just be happy. Please."

Macao blinked, realizing her breath didn't smell like ale as it usually did, but like apples and honey. He smiled, albeit a bit weakly. "Cana, it's okay."

But she shook her head. "No, it's not okay! You broke up with her because of me!" His smile grew a bit brighter, as if he just realized something. "No. I didn't do it because of you." He wiped her tears away with a thumb and they miraculously stopped. "I did it for you." He encased the shocked girl in his arms.

"B-But I l-lied. I made you break up with Suzie: I—"

"No, I broke up with Suzie, you didn't make me. I had been planning the break up for a while. You saying that just sped it up a bit, b-because…well I…I couldn't stop thinking about…my drinking buddy." Because if he said 'you' or 'Cana' he would've just pulled her into a strong kiss right there.

She smiled at him. "I can't sop thinking about my drinking buddy either." The two smiled at each other for a moment before Macao smelled apples again and realized how close they were.

He pulled away slightly, feeling that was too far and too close for so soon. "When did you last have a beer?"

She thought a moment. "Yesterday at 11:08." Trust Cana to know exactly when she last drank.

"Don't not drink again."

She blinked. Wasn't he the one who had been telling her to slow down? "What?"

"You're different when you don't drink. I like the happy, violent, and funny Cana more."

She grinned. "Then do you want to go get a drink?"

His smirk was back in full force, and his eyes were even brighter than before. "Would this be a date?"

She looked at him slyly. "What do you think?"

As they walked to the nearest bar, intent on spending all the jewels they had on them, they didn't hold hands. Rather, Macao put an arm around Cana's waist as she leaned into him and they walked in perfect rhythm. Macao didn't mind tossing away the diamond because you could only look at a diamond. The alcoholic much rather preferred a tall, glass mug of beer.

* * *

><p>Alsarnia: In heaven there is no beer~<br>Cana: Alsarnia?  
>Alsarnia: That's why we drink it here~<br>Macao: Ummm…  
>Alsarnia: And when we're gone from here~<br>Cana: Morbid…  
>Alsarnia: Our friends will be drinking all our beer~!<br>Macao: -grabs Cana- mine!  
>Cana: -blushes-<br>Alsarnia:…would this count as part of the story now? What did you think of _For you_?  
>Macao: -thumbs up- I approve!<br>Cana: -raises ale mug- I drink to it! –chugs beer-  
>Alsarnia: -sweat-drops- save some for others<br>Macao: You're still underage  
>Alsarnia: Not in Fiore! The dinking age there is 15. I don't like alcohol anyways. I was just thinking about how my dad wouldn't like it if he got home and his beer storage was gone…<br>Cana: Wine?  
>Alsarnia: My mom will kill you.<br>Cana: Mead?  
>Alsarnia: My dad brews that himself, so no.<br>Cana:…  
>Alsarnia: How about some apple juice?<br>Cana: That was a one-time thing.  
>Alsarnia: Then just wait till you're allowed to leave, then you can raid the Fairy Tail storage room with Macao.<br>Cana+Macao: Yay!  
>Alsarnia: To be honest, I don't even have any idea what I'm writing as I'm writing. When I'm done, I read it over and go 'woah, who wrote this? Oh yeah, it's me XD.' Then I realize that I went way over the word limit and have to get rid of a lot of stuff. Right! So, tell me what you guys think of my second entry for the Fairy Tail writing competition! Ja ne!<p> 


End file.
